User talk:KerryKoopa26
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hal Hardbargain page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 20:27, July 31, 2012‎ Hi! My name is TheLivingBeckyBotsford! And I just want to thank you for the amazing pictures and editing pages! You’re a big help! Thanks Again,TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) Hey! Okay, I'm sorry, but I just HAVE to comment on the hilarious-factor of your page. XD I love some of the quotes you used for the pictures! The "You plan on turning WordGirl into a horse?" picture had me cracking up! And the shell one...:D Love the video, too! It's amazing! Well, that's all I had to say. Keep on being funny and aresome (just like every other aresomely whammin' person on here!) See ya on the wiki. Misspower200 (talk) 00:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kerry! Do you mean the pic I have now, as of today, or the one I had before? Because the one I have right now is from "Don't Mess with the Best".TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 03:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! It's from "Scary with a side of butter"! "Catcha Later!", TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 13:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Images in templates Hey! Do you know how to add an image into a template, like for the "Tommy" and "Emily" page, I have a better picture, and I uploaded it to this wiki but I don't know how to add it into the template? I think a picture of Emily is from Console. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 21:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The Clown Do you have a picture of a clown from May I Have a Word: Cower? LuigiMan52196 (talk) 00:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Hey, What did you mean when you said 'What happened TLBB?' Because I didn't edit the page, I undid the edit of phantomjerad..TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 00:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I have no idea what went wrong! I never saw the 'As o' part, it said "As of now, it's Dannah Phirman" Hey Kerry It's me, TLMB! I just wanted to say great job on your edits of Bonkers for Bingo/The Ballad of Steve McClean and The Wrong Side of the Law! Very detailed and I like the pictures you have! Keep up the good work! ~Jj703 (AKA TLMB) Hi, Sweetieboom8cookiemo here, just saying that i really like your profile and all the Wordgirl pics you have. 15:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Unblock LuigiMan52196 needs to unblock today. March 9, 9999 is forever. 21:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I know. That person is causing so much trouble on the wiki, and I don't want him here. Are you Luigiman, 24.175.182.164? Kerrythe 22:21, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, Phantomjerad is. 01:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Picture I send you a picture of wordgirl meets beau handsome. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Kerry, my name is Orion, I am administrator on Dinosaur Train Wiki, and founder of several sites. I am also a shark that eats vandals. Anyway I watch the show, and at this time watching it :D. I am just wanting to say hi. Orion001 (talk) 23:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Serious Is Deepizzaguy serious about being funny. I thought being a shark is everything but this guy. Sorry, I do not see why he wrote the comments on the page I made. Orion001 (talk) 02:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :He's serious all right. He just wants to share his adult humor with this wiki, on the pages that seem the most appropriate for each joke. His comments are generally useless, but it's nothing really to flame about. Kerrythe 03:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok. I never wanted to fight anyway, I just did know that he likes to put adult humor on this site. Orion001 (talk) 15:14, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Why the Ban Why Luigi is banned from this site. I know he put false information on to it but what was so bad that he got the boot. And maybe you where a bit harsh. Orion001 (talk) 07:42, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :He kept doing it, even when we told him to stop. Plus he constantly denies that he did such things, and tells other lies. He wants to mess up the site because he thinks it's fun. Tell everyone that if he ever comes on again, to ignore him. He just wants attention. And I agree, I have been overprotective of this wiki. ^^' Just look at my adminship guidelines blog -_- http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:05, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Arthur Chat room Hi Kerry, I am on the Arthur Wiki chat room with Luigi can you talk to him because he asks me questions about you and I have no answers for. Can you Halp. Orion001 (talk) 22:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Kerry Luigi is still upsets with you. He talks about you all the time. I think he is still angry for baning him from this wiki. Any way now he is telling me you troll Disney Wiki. I just want to let you know the invitation is still open. Orion001 (talk) 01:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Navboxes I started making the Template:VillainsNav. It is to go at the bottom of each villain's page, and it will automatically add the page to the villains category. The VillainsNav is not completely filled out yet, though. I would also recommend you make separate navboxes for each villain, so you can list Butcher's moves, 2-Brain's gadgets, and Tobey's robots, etc. 5000 Explosions and a Supernova (talk) 04:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Great idea! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 04:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :I made Template:EpisodeNav to help with the episode pages project. The template should have sufficient instructions. You may need to correct some capitalization or spelling. 5000 Explosions and a Supernova (talk) 20:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Luigi is gone Hi Kerry, after I left Arthur Wiki, Luigi has dissappeared from the site. I was told he was annoying to the other users. And I agree with them. So you know longer have to come by Arthur Wiki because one, I am no longer there and Second Luigi is no longer on the site. Orion001 (talk) 17:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) IsmaelandLuigi21 IsmaelandLuigi21 is a sock puppet and I know because he told me that he is him self. Anyway, it is your choice to block him or not. It is not my decision but because Luigi's original account was banned. Orion001 (talk) 15:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to give him another chance, and try to explain the rules to him either simply or in Spanish. If he continues to cause trouble, I'll block him. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok. I will keep that in mind. Orion001 (talk) 22:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try not to cause trouble, Kerry. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Kerry, i'm sorry that I caused trouble on the wiki. I'll try not to cause trouble, please. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you. I hope you keep your promise. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 04:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Disney Kerry, have you been to Disney wiki before? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 05:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but never contributed. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you want to be an administrator for Disney wiki? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Nah, not really http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 16:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Trio Are Tommy, Phil, and Emily going to be appear on Tell Her What She's Won, Kerry? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Kerry, I add a poll for Tell Her What She's Won. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::You should create a blog post for that kind of thing. Go to http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage and create one, then add the poll. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 18:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I created a blog post for the poll Kerry. Do you watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:37, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes. And don't even think about vandalizing the MLP Wiki. I'm still watching you. ¬_¬ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 18:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::What channel did you watch friendship is magic? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:46, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's on the Hub channel. Unfortunately I don't have cable so I watch the episodes on Youtube. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 19:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I thought Treehouse TV. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Where did you baked cupcakes, Kerry? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:47, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :At home. Please don't ask any more, it's not important :) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 19:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I know it's not important. I'll remind you if Warren Cook came back. He's the one who makes fake vhs openings. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:58, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kerry! So, I noticed not much activity here and on the blog. Is everyone going to go on the blog or no? BTW: Just like before, I barely have time to go on here or FF. Sorry about that! ~TLBB ^^ :I don't know if everyone is going to move to the blog or not. It might be a slow transition. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 01:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about fanon edits. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 21:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, Orion keeps erasing my edits. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 13:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) It's not your fault. He's just jumping to conclusions. He shouldn't be doing that. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 15:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I think he needs a one week block. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Did you see my comment abou recline on who wants to get rid of wordgirl/the talented mr. birg, Kerry? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I didn't watch it yet. I wouldn't know. Please don't ask until tomorrow. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 02:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) How come it didn't show a new episode in your area? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I have no bucking idea. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 17:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, do you think Tommy, Phil, and Emily might appear on tell her what she's won? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't even care. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 19:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you ready for Tell Her What She's Won? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I can't even watch it, so I can say I'm not ready. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 20:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I hope Tommy, Phil, and Emily will appear. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Why is Tell Her What She's Won not a crossover? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It's not because of that, it's because it already stated that it's a crossover in the episode description, so your little note is redundant. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 01:26, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Is tell her what she's won over? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:30, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I think you're obsessed with May I Have a Word. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 01:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to delete my blog about tell her what she's won, Kerry? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Glub Hello Kerry. I'm bored right now.... Busy hey! you're busy, i see? Victoria Best Hi KerryTheBrony, I was wondering about the "Victoria Page" that you PROTECT it, I want IT back, you SEE, the PAGE was Vandalised by someoneo, but I NEED YOU to UNBLOCK it for good, I wish I could edit IT back WHEN it wasn't BLOCKED. I'm NOT mean, I'm trying to BE NICE!!! I just WANT you to UNBLOCK the "Victoria Page", pretty please? As a FINAL MESSAGE, here is something about Toonami in Spanish: P.S. I will ALSO give YOU my PASSWORD, after the PAGE is UNBLOCKED, please, I need your HELP! I'm NOT kidding, I'm serious about ALL of this!!!! --Argelito (talk) 00:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. Stubs Why do you put the template for stubs at the bottom of the page when it is easier to know to add more to the page. When you enter the page that the page is a Stub and should be welcomed to add more information. Where if you put it at the bottom it does not tell the reader that the page is a Stub. Orion001 (talk) 00:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Orion, the stubs always appeared at the bottom of the page. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well, they traditionally put the stub template at the bottom. On Wikipedia and other wikis. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 02:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you, Kerry. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 02:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::On every wiki site they put the template for stubs at the top where the reader can see and I think I know what is wrong with this site and sorry to say there is allot of changes and Luigi and all those comments must go. Because they are your biggest head ache. I will explain more on my new blog. Orion001 (talk) 09:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) For Brony Hello Brony, I'm an experienced wikia user that has huge interest amoung PBS Kids based wikis such as this one, and I was wondering if I can help out on the source codes, image resources and other technical stuff. I've noticed recently that you are too busy to do these things and I was thinking if I could help out on this course. I'd been doing this for various amounts of wikis such as Martha Speaks, Arthur, Dinosaur Train, and much more. If you're interested or have any questions, please feel free to contact me. — Agency (message wall) 02:41, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure. And call me Kerry, not Brony. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll start this weekend with some new templates.— Agency (message wall) 04:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Fan Expo Toronto Hi Kerry, I have something to tell you. I was at Fan Expo in Toronto on Sunday August 25, 2013. I got Tara Strong the voice actor of Twilight Sparkle autograph. My brother also got her autograph and was able to speak with her. He also got the autograph of the voice actor of Spike as well. I thought of leting you know. Orion001 (talk) 15:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 00:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Drew Carey When did Drew Careey and the price is right on WordGirl? Because I saw the episode when Seymour kidnapped the host of May I Have a Word. And he is not Drew Carey. Orion001 (talk) 03:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Luigi is just screwing with us. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::A Crud Hockey, so I can leave the change. And the conversation with Luigi is done. Orion001 (talk) 03:18, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Contrabution About the main page. I changed it back to the previous because I noticed that Luigi made the change. My knowledge is that the administrator or founder makes the changes to the front page. I just wanted let you know that I have nothing to do with Luigi game. One other thing I wanted to let you know is that I know that Luigi will get himself in trouble. I do not know when and how, so I let him know on Facebook but I dought he understands what I meant. Orion001 (talk) 19:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Guys, take a look at this comment. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 22:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Bad Pictures Hey, Kerry, I've been banned from disney wiki for putting bad pictures. http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/LuigiMan52196 IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 05:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :You should not be proud of that at all. Vandalism is a crime; you could go to jail for that. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 14:58, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::You should be an admin for disney wiki to unblocked me. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Watch this video, Kerry. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eze_r9khxbI IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Kerry! wanna chat later? It's so cool that you're ranked #1 on the wiki! Maybe you can introduce me to another user sometime. Scootaloo2 (talk) 00:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :agh you added so many things to yer profile page that ghosty thingy is a little creepy trickter jon is scary and dats all Scootaloo2 (talk) 02:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Scootaloo2 Help Help me! I don't know how tooh wait never mind Fanfiction Hi, this is Kimberly and I read the message you left on FanFiction.net and I know you said that LBB can't read and review my stories and I was just wondering if you would like to read and review my stories? And I was also wondering would you ever consider writing Wordgirl fanfictions as well? And when LBB is able to read my stuff, let me know. Thanks. Kimberly Wilbur (talk) 13:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot. You can leave your response on my profile on FanFiction.net. Kimberly Wilbur (talk) 13:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Remodeling Whoa. Someone did some remodeling around here. Especially the new star cursor! but i liked the old 1 better. just joking! but I have to say.... What Pumpkin??????????????? lol hahaha i no i no i see it Hoooorayy for Halloween and pumpkins!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scootaloo2 (talk) 02:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) scootaloo2 IsmaelandLuigi21 Why did you tell me i'm awesome? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:16, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think it was sarcasm. AlicornGirl (talk) 01:21, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I was talking to Kerry, Alicorn. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 02:52, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Meester Tweester returns Hi! Remember me? What's going on on this wiki lately? Nice Halloween decorations. Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 17:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) It's nice to see you again. We're trying to remodel the episode pages, such as putting each episode on a different page (rather than two eps on the same page) and getting in detailed summaries, not just two-sentence ones. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 01:57, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :Congrats on winning runner-up in the contest! Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 23:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC) That Luna is so cute! I love what uv'e done with the place! Happy Halloween! P.S. [ I'm going to be spamming your inbox for a while. I'm seeing so many un grammerized articles! Like this: The Puppy is a puppy with a ribbon I mean Comeon!reallY SRSLY ITS SO ANNO YING OOOOOOOooooppps i forgot to look at the screen. Well, see you! Another example of a badly said worded article. The Clown. Scootaloo2 (talk) 03:04, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, you did a good job. Keep up the good work. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 04:45, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Crud Sorry, I was adding a Gallery to the page and in a few days I will get back. I am sorry. I been working all day and the photo is not mine. Every time I name a Photo it is either the episode name plus a number or a idea what the scene means to me with a number or the name of the character plus a number either way that image is not mine. P.S. you for got to the sign your message to me. Orion001 (talk) 03:29, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Letter Dear KerrytheBrony, Hi, it is me, Luis. So I am new to this Wiki, but I want to ask you something, but first I will start with this: I am part of a lot of Wikis, and I love them. So then I decided to make Wikis of my own. I've made some, like TMNT, Goosebumps, and Max Steel. The most popular one is the Max Steel Reboot Wiki. I am doing some upgrades and I've won a lot of badges. But then, I came to this Wiki, then I saw the arrow, with Wordgirl's logo. And I am wondering if you could tell me how I can do that in my Wiki, like upgrading the arrow. I will like to learn from you. Sincerely, Luisantonio.barrera.9277 Go to Wikia.css and Common.css on your wiki. For a basic cursor, put: body{ cursor: url('Url of the image (has to be from Wikia!)'), auto; } For example: body{ cursor: url('http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/4/4c/Cursor.png'), auto; } Will show this image as a cursor: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/4/4c/Cursor.png Other cursorrs: Cursor that appears when clicking a link: a:link{ cursor: url('*url*'), pointer; } Cursor that appears when clicking a visited link (i think, I use same cursor for link and visited link so I don't really know): a:visited{ cursor: url('*url*'), pointer; } Cursor that appears when hovering over a link: a:hover{ cursor: url('*url*'), pointer; } I don't know what this does, just use the same cursor as the links: a:active{ cursor: url('*url*'), pointer; } Cursor that appears when hovering over text: p:hover{ cursor: url('*url*'), text; } That should be about it. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 16:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Gender Hi Kerry Boy Or Girl :Girl. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 00:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Move request Would it be okay for me to move Ms. Davis to Miss Davis? Usually Ms. gets pronounced like "Miz" and on multiple occasions I've heard it clearly pronounced "miss". For example in this speech by Becky where she defines "communicate" she says "like Miss Davis" she says it just like she does "Miss Power" and the spellling of that "ss" sound doesn't get abbreviated in The Rise of Miss Power so I figure we shouldn't abbreviate Davis' title either. We can contrast this to how she says Ms. Question in The People vs. Ms. Question in this clip where it sounds like more of a "zz" sound. I'd also like to know if we could move Captain Huggyface/Bob to Huggy Face. In one episode WordGirl referred to him by spelling his initials "CHF" distinguishing Huggy and Face as separate names. This can also be seen on this official website where the newspaper shows the words separately. Also wondering if Season 4 (September 10, 2012-2014) could be moved back to Season 4 to be consistent with Season 2 and Season 3 which lack the date in parenthesis, for simplicity. ReginaldtheGreat appears to have moved it back and forth a couple times, not even sure how this was done overtop of a redirect, normally non-admins can't move overtop of redirects like that. +Y 17:45, February 15, 2014 (UTC) #Yes, it does sort of sound like "Miss Davis". I guess it's okay for you to move it to that name. #Go ahead with moving "Captain Huggyface" to just "Huggy Face". Or Captain Huggy Face, if you want. #I will try to move Season 4 back to its original name. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 17:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Cool thanks. Also wondering if I could similarly move Ms. Champlain to Miss Champlain (per how Violet says it here "thank you Miss Champlain") and WordGirl Shorts to The Amazing Colossal Adventures of WordGirl (added a screencap of the full title from PBS' YouTube channel showing the full TACAOWG pheasing). +Y 21:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::According to this teaching resource by PBS, her name is spelled 'Ms. Champlain'. 5000 Explosions and a Supernova (talk) 05:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Meh, I think pronunciation by people on the show should trump 2nd-party stuff like this. +Y 20:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Split pages I notice that you've tagged all the pages describing 1 half-hour airing with two 15min shows for splitting. After I've done so, what should I do with pages like The Good, The Bad, And The Chucky/Granny's Pet Plan after I've split it? For now I linked to the 2 new pages and tagged it with disambig. I'm thinking perhaps we could move these to shorter names based on their episode number, and include information like the air date. The split pages could possibly be 'stories' instead of episodes? Just wondering if we could have a different naming scheme for categorizing the two. Actually based on List_of_WordGirl_Episodes perhaps "Segments" should be used for the new split pages? Also I could make something like 'season 1 segments' and 'season 2 segments'. Then we could have 2 'season' subcategories. +Y 20:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) PhantomJerd Can you get rid of that Nazi flag, first of. It represents the evil that existed in Germany in World War 2. Second, I think PhantomJerd is just a mere Troll and I suggest to leave him alone so that he can move on but instead fill up the wiki activities with spam and images. Orion001 (talk) 01:58, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :This guy you mean? Should always link for convenience. He appears to have a star cookie as his icon, where did you see a swastika? doesn't show anything. +Y 21:06, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Episode numbering Do you think we should go by broadcast order or by official numbering? There appear to be some differences. Where Have All the Villains Gone?/Captain Tangent Returns for example, is listed as episode 72 in List of WordGirl Episodes, but on Wikipedia as episode 71, because for some reason episodes 68 to 78 broadcast initially out of order. 69 and 75 within that span are the same either way, but it still leaves me wondering which should be our official things to link to for: #episode 68 #episode 70 #episode 71 #episode 72 #episode 73 #episode 74 #episode 76 #episode 77 #episode 78 Sorting this out would be a prerequisite to doing any expanded 'story' (or preferably 'segment') based numbering to reflect the splitting of each ep's 2 portions into their own pages. +Y 21:06, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also I was wondering if it would be okay to change the season categories from spelling out the numbers ("season one") to just using the numbers ("season 1") since it would be shorter and easier to type. The shorter length would also be useful as I'd like to be more descriptive like "season 1 segments", since 'segment' is probably a better description if we're splitting them, since there are 2 segments per episode. Probably better than 'story' since some stories are multi-segment. +Y 12:53, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Villain Society rankings I created the category:Mischief Makers since this is an official designation used by the Villain Society for their lowest-level (tier 4) members. The top 3 tiers are all "supervillains" but I was hoping to create categories for them. I am wondering if you had any preference for naming schemes. Maybe something like "top supervillains" and "middle supervillains" and "bottom supervillains"? Or I could stick with tier 1/2/3. Or we could go by the color of background used on the pyramid chart. The top tier was orange, the middle tier was yellow and the third tier was green. The fourth (mischief maker, non-super villain) tier was also green, but the 3rd was a darker green than the 4th. I'm not sure of the rank of Whammer/Timmy/Coach since they weren't on the chart. From the attitude they were giving I would assume they were probably Tier 3 though. Possibly "VS enforcers" since they kept showing up to intimidate Bill/LeftHandGuy. So far as I know the "Association of Villains" that Granny May almost got kicked out of didn't have any clear ranking. I figured we could recognize the former members seen at the meeting. One level of distinction might be 'speakers' to recognize those villains who spoke at the AoV villains and 'non-speakers' for those lurking in the background who didn't play an active role in the meetings. +Y 03:18, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Johnson's mom For a while I was thinking he was Violet's brother, but he's conspicuously absent from her home when Becky's visited it. So I was thinking, rather than Ms. Heaslip being his mom... could it be Loretta? She's blonde too. There is evidence to suggest that Johnson is his surname, and we could use the "what's your favourite word" name of "Joshua" as his given name. +Y 23:52, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Even if you do justify what Johnson's mom could be, it's still just speculation, and thus does not belong on the wiki pages. For the other issues you mentioned but I didn't have time to get around to: 1. I think official numbering should be the best way to do it. Our case is kind of a wild card, because TV shows traditionally get broadcast by official number, but with PBS Kids there are shenanigans with broadcasting and stuff, as they often show episodes to celebrate a holiday or something. 2. Yes, we should use the numbers instead of spelling them out. 3. I'm not really sure if those individual villain tiers matter or not. Since we don't know the tiers half the villains are on, we might just as well not bother with them. Except the "mischief makers" one which is kind of significant. I actually might think it over a bit before I make my final decision. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 00:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Ownership Hello Kerry, I've heard numerous rumors that you were leaving Word Girl wiki, is this true? If so, I was wondering if I could take possession of ownership on Word Girl Wiki. I'm pretty much good at web languages such as CSS, Javascript, and not to mention WikiMedia. You might have remembered me when I requested you to install that new and glassy navication template in the home page? Anyways, I'm looking forward to this great opportunity to maintain and serve this wiki. :) — Agency (message wall) 02:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not necessarily "leaving", but I don't really come on as often as I used to, mainly because the community is dead. But really, I can't manage this wiki that much anymore, because of school issues and stuff. You can certainly help improve the wiki with your web coding language skills; all help is welcome. :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 06:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Dispute resolution request I regret to keep pestering you with you busy with other matters, but since you're the only actively editing in 2014, unless you use your bureaucratic power to appoint some administrators in your absence there isn't really anyone else to deal with it except the VSTF. Orion001 has been removing information added to the wiki, and while I have reached out to communicate, it appears they are not interested in recriprocating. Taking a look at it appears as if O1 is simply going on a mass revert spree without regard to the content being changed, simply due to being irritated with me personally. To point out some examples: *The removal of information about Huggy's name, where I added numerous official references] *The removal of information about Becky's age *The removal of HTALAH from the 'schools' category I am concerned if this type of thing continues and don't want to enter into a revert war, so am hoping you could mediate the process. +Y 11:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) A greeting hi Tessa I noticed this got deleted. I think it may be notable for her to have a page though, because besides having been interviewed on What's Your Favorite Word?, she also appears elsewhere in the series. Most memorably, she's always in the audience for May I Have a Word?, sitting next to the asian-looking lady who always appears in the opening sequence (I'd love a page for her but I don't know what to call it). If we have a page for each of these named characters, I think it would make it easier to refer to them if they are spotted elsewhere in the show outside of these segments. Also I'm wondering if we could move the WYFW page to simply "Favorite Word". It's the only thing common between the opening phrase "what's your favourite word?" and the closing phrase "that's my favourite word" and would be easier to refer to. This way I could make a category to collect those featured on it in a "Favorite Word characters" or something category. For background characters who have appeared in the audience of MIHAW I'm also hoping we could do a category too, those people have appeared in the main story segments a lot. +Y 00:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I will help this wiki anyway I can From klm9658 neu sekshon HEY IDIOT I heard you aren't the real Kerry! you just stole her account, locked her from it, and you and Orion blocked everyone who knows about it!! why?? SuperDuperSquid2002 23:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh crap I'm gonna get banned now